


Breakfast with the Founders

by thebetterstarwing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterstarwing/pseuds/thebetterstarwing
Summary: Someone ate all the Lucky Charms marshmallows at the Founders' breakfast.





	Breakfast with the Founders

For the Word Count Game Challenge word count: 124 prompt: heavy

"Good morning!" said Rowena. "Glad you two came to this breakfast meeting. Looks like Godric isn't here again. We have lots of important business to discuss."

"Where's the food?" complained Salazar.

Rowena put a box of Lucky Charms on the table. "It's less heavy than last night. Strange."

"All the marshmallows are missing!" exclaimed Helga.

"This is outrageous!" cried Salazar.

"Marshmallows aren't healthy…"

"Rowena, I'm so not in the mood for any of your vegan gluten free crap." Salazar grumped.

"You realize that Lucky Charms aren't completely vegan…"

The door opened.

"Sorry I'm late!" Godric looked at the table.

"Oh Merlin! I forgot to put new marshmallows in there, didn't I?"

"Yes Godric, you did indeed."


End file.
